


Piano Man

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.





	Piano Man

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙮𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩.

The intoxicating melody seeps through my ears, paralyzing my heart, almost ceasing to beat. He stares at me, eye to eye, lips stretch into a wide empty smile. Long fingers continue to gracefully press the keys along with the tapping of his feet.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩.

He sings, a beautiful thin-pitched voice that seems to wring my lungs. His words feel like blades slashing through my flesh; like daggers piercing through my chest. He mouths phrases of temptations to dance amongst the laughing crowd.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙛𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩.

All eyes fall onto me, quiet gasps and murmurs overlay the electrifying tune. The music stops abruptly with a bang, my body shivers to his gaze. He walks, slowly, towards me. Frozen, I could not move an inch. I am trembling in thrill.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙗𝙩𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩.

The thick blood that runs through my veins, a sole heir to a multi-billion wealth, is surely to smell sweet to a man with red-tainted hands. Shall the floor be covered with wrath of the forsaken this evening. Tendou Satori is to deliver his orders accordingly; red velvety gore splatters the banquet. An enchanting song arises with melodious screams of agony, pleading for mercy.

A grim smile forms into my lips as I nod and respond, “𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘥𝘦𝘣𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.”


End file.
